In a plug connector, an outer housing and a contact housing which is separate therefrom allows for different connector faces to be fitted for different plug connections on the same outer housing. Particularly in the case of small or miniaturized plug connectors, however, where the structural length is less than 3 cm and the line cross-section is only 0.1 mm2, the connection between the outer housing and the contact housing has an inadequate tensile strength because of the small structural size of the plug connector. Consequently, in some cases, the contact housing remains with the mating connector and is released from the outer housing during an attempt to release the connection between the connector and the mating connector.